


University Days & Disaster Gays

by SperoDeoVolente (DarthUmbreon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthUmbreon/pseuds/SperoDeoVolente
Summary: Anthony needs help. He isn't sure the people at Apartment 1138 can help him. But he's desperate to learn the name of his crush so he can ask him out. They can't be that scary, right?
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Neville Longbottom, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	University Days & Disaster Gays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it!

Fist shaking, knuckles white, a young man rapped his fist on the door to apartment 1138. Teeth tugged on his lower lip shifting from one foot to another. Loud thumps and yelling preceded the door being yanked open. Perfect pectoral muscles greeted him free from the confines of clothing. With effort he dredged his gaze up to meet the young man’s eyes. Beautiful blue eyes framed by large eyelashes glanced at him. Blinked. Plush lips turned into a huge smile.   
  
“Hey. I’m Luke! How can I help you,” Luke asked, half leaning outside the apartment.

“Uh… hi. I’m Anthony,” Anthony spoke slowly mouth suddenly dry. 

“Kid you’re scaring him! Why don’t you go get Leia? Someone that cute can’t possibly be here for you.”

Behind Luke stood a tall, lean man wearing a leather vest. Teeth flashed out from a dangerous smile that could be classified as a lethal weapon. Heart pounding Anthony tried to gather enough spit to free his tongue from the roof of his mouth.   
  
“Han…,” Luke growled. He elbowed the man not moving.   
  
“What? Clearly, he wants to confess his feelings. Look at him! Flustered and speechless. If he’s not here to have his heartbroken by Leia, he’s here to have me break his heart,” Han drawled out. Fingers ran through wild locks of hair and his smile grew sharper.   
  
“Ugh! You’re both helpless. Han. Luke. Behave! Ignore them, they’re both useless around cuties. I’m Leia. How can I help you,” Leia asked with a shove that got her past the two young men. 

  
“I don’t care who any of you are! I need to identify this guy. Please,” Anthony yelped out. He pulled out his phone opening it with a swipe of his thumb. It was held out showing a picture. “Help me. You’re my only hope. I was told the people living here could do the impossible.”   
  
Three sets of eyes focused on the picture. Jaws dropped. Han threw up his hands in the air before vanishing. Luke and Leia looked at each other. Silence hung over the three of them like the last week of final exams.   
  
“Is this a joke,” Leia demanded, hands planting on her hips. Luke sighed.    
  
“N-no! I’m serious. I see this guy in the library all the time. He’s really sweet! I never gathered the courage to ask for his name. I want to ask him out on a date. But I need to know his name first,” Anthony explained his words falling out in a messy jumble.    
  
“You’re serious. Hey, Han! The guy is serious. Stop being a jerk and come here help us,” Luke hollered into the apartment.    
  
“This is brilliant! Neville will love you,” Leia said. Her teeth flashed in a smile that took over her face.    
  
“Anthony, right? You’re looking for Neville Longbottom. My best friend has a class with him. Practical Application of Electronics,” Han said.    
  
“Han, set up a study date. Luke, you’re in charge of food. I’ll give Anthony a rundown of Neville’s favorite topics,” Leia barked out orders. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside the apartment.   
  
“Okay…” Anthony spoke softly. The name sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it. Each word from Leia cut down the dark anxiety clouding his thoughts. Neville was brilliant. One of the most kind-hearted, brave, talented guys he knew. These three were rumored to pull off the impossible. If anyone could Neville to notice him, it would be them. Heart thumping, he listened to Leia repeat stuff he already knew. Soon, he’d have a chance to ask out his crush! Happiness bubbled up in his chest and remained.


End file.
